Key of Fate
by Hi No Akuma
Summary: The Key of Fate is a Key that is supposed to guard Earth,  but to Sebastian it's his little sister or is she something more?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kuroshitsuji,just KuraiDark

And this is my first one so go easy!

To Aikat3ryn3 for being my best friend and the GREATEST Fanfic writer.

I warned you!

* * *

><p>WARNING:STORY NOT FOR CHILDREN!CHAPTER?MAYBE?<p>

* * *

><p>Prolouge<p>

Running from Hell

_A good man is not always wise._

_-Flowers in the Attic_

* * *

><p>A wail of laughter sounded through the walls of the black Ginaga mansion.<p>

A young girl ran away from her brother afraid of being tickled again.

"Tamashi",she yelled,giggling as her tweenty year old brother tickled her small stomach.

"KURAI!",yelled her tutor.

"Run!",cried Kurai,launching off,

Her thirteen year old feet weren't long enough though to escape her brothers' grasp.

"You big meany,she said,pouting,first you become a Contractor now you're forcing me to listern to this old

babon talk about demon history."

"Shoot me!",she yelled,as he sat her in the study.

"You know that doesn't work on me",he said,smiling.

She sighed as her brother walk away in a hurry,his Contactor signalbright.

_"Someone is summoning him"_,she thought.

"KURAI!"

She turned.

Her father came forward,a big and fat sort of man,with a bushy brown mustach and an orange head of hair.

"Yes,father",Kurai whispered,bowing.

Her head bent,he survayed his thirteen year old daughter.

Holding her mothers' beauty and charm she was a perfect fruit to any man.

_"Pure",_he thought.

"You will entertain our guest tonight,"he said out lound.

"What!",she yelled furiously.

You WILL entertain our guest,he thundered.

And you ARE nuts!,she yelled,her eyes a glowing red.

She pulled _chi dansa_ from her black sash.

"You lying pieace of shit",she yelled,slicing her faathers' head off.

"By God",she whispered.

Her fathers' blood trinckled down her cheek.

She turned running,her black hair flying,her pale skin made her look like a ghost against Hells' blazing flames.

She ran from Hell,falling into a thorn bush,waiting for her brother to come.

To kill her.

To kill her,as it was demons' law.

_"If they shall murder then they shall BE murdered"_she whispered.

She screamed.

* * *

><p>So did you like?<p>

And if you didn't understand Tamashi IS Sebastian

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!RATE!RATE!RATE!

And I'll give you a cookie!:D:D:D


	2. Chapter 2

Family of Secrets

I own everything here!

Um no sorry I don't...where's that..oh..yeah..here it is.

I say "I don't own anything."

Wrong!

but I do own Kurai..I think?

Yes I own Kurai and any other oc character

Prolouge

A Night for Hunting

As the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night...

-Eye of the Tiger

A small girl,no more then four feet high stood on a abandond dock,looking over London.

Her charcoal like hair was in a messy ponytail at the center of her head,so much like her

brothers',her clear black eyes searched over the dark allyways of London.

She stopped suddenly when a dark shadow stopped in the middle of the long street.

_"Demon_",she thought,pulling a large sword from the black sash around her aching

waist,her black,low cut shirt flapped in the wind,her black tight jeans clung to her delicate

legs,the large white bow sat at the point of her shirt,her eyes turned a deep black.

Her sword almost five feet,a foot longer then her was held in her delicate fingers as she

jumped in front of him.

"_Nos vemos en el infierno_",she yelled shoving the sword into his stomach,her angel and

demon blood a poison to his belicate body.

She licked the blood pleasently.

_"A poison,my blood,to him,but his-"_

"A delicate treat"she said outloud,sheathing her sword,unaware of two figures watching

in the distant.

"Who is she,Sebastian?",said Ciel,his new demon voice was honey to any human.

"_Kurai_,"thought Sebastian.

Out lound he said "I am not sure,Bocchan."

"She's not human,not demon and not angel,whispered Ciel,thoughtfully,so what is she?"

"Sebastian look into it",Ciel said,holding his head.

Even as a demon he still had trouble focusing on more then one thought.

Ciel:You make us all seem so...

Kurai:Stupid?

Ciel nodded.

Ciel:I like this guy.

Me:Too bad you end up killing her in the next chapter.

Ciel:WHAT?

Me:Then both of you say sorry!

Sebastian:How long do you think this will go on?

Me:Anyway please rate and review and to everyone who says nice things I give a cupcake.

Ciel:Good I'm going to sleep.

Me:Ah sleep,I think I should try that sometime


End file.
